Cameron's Kiss
by meanoldmoe
Summary: This is a one shot. It takes place before Cameron is sent back in time to protect Young John Connor. I loved this scene so much I just had to share it. WARNING!This one shot story is loaded with Jameron! ... it ties in with my fic "Cameron 1999"


**Note- **This scene is part of another story I am doing, but I loved it so much I thought about just posting it here. So here it is and it will be a one shot!

Thank You for taking the time to read it.

Moe

**Cameron's Kiss**

_She didn't know what to do, her thoughts were going all over the place. She opened her mouth to speak, but froze._

_A single tear fell down her cheek._

_Cameron looked into John's eyes and saw a softness she had never seen before. He had concern written all over his face and her readings detected slight elevations in skin temperature, salinity and an elevated heart rate, she was unnecessarily stressing him._

_Her lips parted slightly as she prepared to speak, but again she hesitated as she tried to give him an answer._

_Nothing came out of her, not a word._

_She stood there looking into John's eyes, her tear slowly meandering its way down her face._

_John let go of her chin and gently used his thumb to wipe away her tear, his eyes never leaving hers._

_Cameron looked to his hand as his thumb brushed away the stray tear, she was unaware of the tear and why it had slipped out of her tear duct. She had not sent out a command for this to happen and she did not receive any data stating that there was a problem with any of her systems. She wondered if this new problem was tied into her inability to speak._

"_Cameron?" John called to her, his face filled with concern._

_Cameron looked back up to John, her face filled with puzzlement._

"_Cameron…are you okay?" John's voice was soft, barely a whisper. His hand was moving from her cheek down to her neck, his fingers almost imperceptible as he traced a line along the curve of her neck._

_She could hear him perfectly, she felt his touch. Something inside of her had taken over, her programming was doing things she seemed to have no control over._

"_John…please…I-I don't want to go." Cameron's voice was filled with emotion, her eyes pleading as she looked deeply into his. All of her systems were running at once, sensors and programs were overwhelmed with data pouring in. _

_She knew something had happened, but she was unable to determine what had happened._

_Programs and data were being re-written even while she was trying to analyze the files and data._

_Tears formed in John's blue-green eyes, he looks away from her distraught face, unable to handle what he has just seen her do. His hand started to shake uncontrollably, he dropped his hand from her neck._

"_John…I-I'm sorry…I should not have said that…I-I don't know why I am being this way." Cameron began to shed more tears, she had no control over them._

_John turned away from Cameron, his shoulders dropping and his head bowed._

"_Cameron… I…I need you to go now…I need some time alone." John's voice cracked with emotion._

"_Please John…" Cameron pleaded again with him._

_She brought her hand up to touch his shoulder, but pulled it back in hesitation._

_Cameron was perplexed, she had never had this happen to her, this new influx of data and re-writing of subroutines. She tried to make sense of what was going on, but analyzing the data left her even more confused._

_What she knew for sure was that she wanted to stay with John._

_Cameron decided to go ahead and touch John._

_She brought her hand up to his shoulder and gently grazed it._

"_John?" She whispered._

_John looked up and turned around, his eyes were moist and red._

"_Cameron…I…"_

_Cameron brought her fingers to his lips, stopping John from speaking and shook her head._

"_No John…no more sending me away when you are upset." she looked up into his eyes a hint of a smile on her lips. Her brown eyes suddenly flashing a bright blue from her ocular sensors._

_John's eyes widened in wonder, but he never flinched or stepped back._

_Cameron slid her fingers from John's lips down to the back of his neck. Gradually she pulled his head down as she leaned up closer to his face. Her lips parted as she moved closer to his mouth._

_Slowly Cameron brought her mouth to John's, she closed her eyes as she barely brushed her lips over his. A soft moan escaped from Cameron, she pressed her lips to John's and brought her other arm up so she could wrap them around his neck._

_John hesitated at first, but then his arms went around her waist and he pulled Cameron closer to him, his kiss becoming deeper and stronger._

_The moment seemed to last forever for Cameron, she had been wondering how it would feel and now, finally, she had her answer._

...


End file.
